All Is Well
by Hecraftedmybones
Summary: A Teddy Lupin one shot.


The sound of the Hogwarts Express whistle echoing though the train platform made Teddy's heart stop, his arms tightened around Victoire's small waist, unwilling to let her leave his embrace but knowing full well that the moment was on it's way. Her kisses became more frantic and his mouth met her's hungrily, smashing against her smooth supple lips over and over again. _"Yuck, what are you two going?"_At the sound of Lily Potter's tiny voice both he and Victoire sprang away from each other, staying connected only by their hands. Teddy sheepishly grinned at the young ginger girl, who's nose was covered in a sprinkle of tan freckles. "You want to know what you and a bumble bee have in common Little Lily?" He asked her, trying to cover the sound of his chuckle with a throaty cough.

The girl rolled her eyes but her pale pink lips spread into a wide smile, revealing tow rows of baby teeth, a few of them, Teddy noticed at least two, wiggled loosely in her mouth when she wet pink tongue came to rest behind them. The girl was growing up so quickly, and it wouldn't be long until the youngest Potter was attending Hogwarts herself. _"We're both going to buzz off." _She quoted him._"You've told me that one before Teddy. It's time for you to get some new jokes."_ She giggled anyway, mostly out of pity, and exchanged a look with Hugo, who had been standing silently by her side throughout the whole interaction. _"You two were snogging!"_ The boy shouted, pointing a shaky finger at the two of them, his face twisted into a look of complete and utter disgust. At his age, girls were still repulsive and had some sort of disease that he could somehow be infected with just from being near them. _"I'm telling Uncle Harry!" _He shouted, turning round and running off towards where the Potter's were saying a tearful goodbye to their brand new first year, Albus. Lily ran at his heels, but she looked over her shoulder and grinned at the couple, and from that look Teddy could tell that she was pleased at the possibility of a romance. Lily was, in all absoluteness, a girl.

"You better board the train."Teddy said, tugging on Victoire's hand, and slowly pulling bringing her back into his embrace. He could see that the silvery blonde was about to protest, so he put one of his fingers over her lips to keep her from speaking. "It;s your last year, we've made it this far." He tucked a strand of her silky hair behind her ear as he spoke to her, his eyes locked on her face, unblinking, wanting to see as much of her beauty as possible before being apart from her for an extended amount of time. "I'll see you on Christmas Break." He said, nodding his head at the end of his statement to add a sort of finality to it. "And after you graduate, we'll never have to be apart again. You can stay with me at 12 Grimmuald Place, just like we've always wanted.

With his finger over her lips, the one-eighth Veela couldn't respond verbally, so she just nodded her head in agreement and blinked her beautiful long lashes. He slowly moved his hand from her mouth and let it rest on the back of her neck, under her hairline. They stared at each other silently for a few moments, memorizing each other's features. These memories would have to last them until the Christmas season."Get going." He said sternly, leaning forward to rest his forehead against her for the briefest of moments. She frowned when he pulled away, and his thumb went to the corner of her mouth, coaxing her lip upward in a distorted sort of smile."Je t'aime toujours et un jours." He whispered to her in broken french, a little phrase he'd overheard Bill and Fleur saying to each other on multiple occasions. He stole a kisses while the amused expression was still on her face, then slipped from her arms and around to the other side of the pillar, giving her no choice but board the crimson train bound for Hogwarts castle.

He peeked around to see her back, covered in a long blanket of her lovely blonde hair, retreating through the open doors of the Hogwarts Express. He could already feel her absence, and found himself longing to a student once again, just to be close to Victoire. The castle didn't hold horrible memories for him, he did enjoy his time at the school, but there was always something that nagged about Hogwarts being the place where his parents had been murdered, the two people he so desperately wanted to know but would never get the chance to.

Stories only held him so long, when he was younger, hearing about the parents he never would know was almost as good as hearing a fairy tale. His grandmother and Godfather thought very highly of his mum and dad, praising them for being so brave and speaking of their unmatched love for one another. Harry told them about what skilled wizards they were, while his grandmother went on and on about how his mother had gushed about him when he was a baby, at least for the short time they had been around each other while she recovered from her pregnancy. Now that he was a man, and living his life as an adult working at the Ministry of Magic beside Harry, he longed to know everything about his parents. Things that his Godfather and Grandmother could not tell him. Personal things that only they themselves would know, or that he, as their son, should have been experiencing. What would they have been like as parents? A great deal of scenarios rushed through his head, the couple in his mind still young like they were in the pictures he had seen, even though he was just as he was now, grown. He struggled to push those thoughts aside and watched as the train doors slid shut, trapping in the only person he carried about on the whole entire earth, taking her to the place where his parents had died. He said a prayer, pleading with the gods that Victoire would not be taken away from him too. He could not handle the loss, anymore voids in his heart and he would consider life not worth living anymore. Then he left the platform through the portal in the brick wall and started to try, desperately, to go about his day.


End file.
